TAF - Tulevaisuuden pahuus
by Whooppee
Summary: Matthew joutui tappajarobottejen kohteeksi. Pojan onneksi, tai epäonneksi, hänet pelastetaan vapaustaistelijoiden toimesta. Mutta entä, kun Matthew rakastuu albiinoon työtoveriinsa ja kokee yllättäviä käänteitä elämässän? PruCan, FrUkUs, Spamano. Yaoi, sci-fi, romantiikka. Ikäraja varmuuden vuoksi. !TAUOLLA!
1. Chapter 1

**TAF - Tulevaisuuden pahuus**

A/N: Tulevaisuuten sijoittuva ficci, jonka idean sain stalkatessani yhtä roolipeliä, joten pohjimmainen idea kuuluu roolipelin tekijälle. Pääparituksena toimii PruCan, jaa, miksikö? Sitä löytyy aivan liian vähän suomenkielisenä ja se on älyttömän suloinen paritus. Muita parituksia on FrUkUs, SpaMano ja pari muuta taustalla. Periaatteessa taustatapahtumat on BTT'n omistuksessa, ok? Ja nauttikaa, tästä jokseenkin surkeasta tarinasta.

**Hetalia ei kuulu minulle.**

* * *

Matthewin askeleet olivat raskaita tämän juostessa pakoon valtion tappajarobotteja. Maailmassa oli nykyisin liikaa ihmisiä ja vain rikkailla oli oikeus elää. Matthew kuului köyhään kansaan ja oli nyt päätynyt robottijen listalle. Miten valtio edes valitsi uhrit? Sitä Matthew ei pystynyt miettimään, eikä poika suuremmin olisi edes halunnut.

Hän tunsi laaserin osuvan käsivarteensa. Matthew sihahti käsivarresta leviävää kipua, joka tahtoi lamaannuttaa pojan koko kehon. Siitä huolimatta hän jatkoi juoksemista, vaikka tiesi sen olevan turhaa, lopulta hänen voimansa loppuisivat kesken ja hän kuolisi. Mutta Matthew ei halunnut antautua niin helpolla.

Blondi kääntyi sivukujalle, toivoen voivansa hämätä robotteja. Toisaalta hän oli asunut näillä seuduilla seitsemäntoista vuotta, mutta roboteilla oli koko kaupungin kartta ahdettuna peltipäähän. Matthew kuuli seuraavat laukaukset, jotka eivät kylläkään tulleet hänen takaataan, vaan edestäpäin. Lisäksi tähtäys oli huomattavasti vinoon Matthewista, tähtäsivätkö ne robotteja?

Kauaa Matthew ei ehtinyt ajatella, kun tunsi selässään viiltävän kivun, kivun joka raivasi tien hänen sisällään ja ulos rinnasta. Sumeasti Matthew kuuli kolinaa, ilmeisesti robottijen kaatuessa, ja puhetta. Viimeinen pojan päähän sisäistynyt tapahtuma oli askeleet lähellä, sitten Matthewin päässä pimeni.

* * *

Matthew näki edessään lapsuudenmuistojaan. Hänen äitinsä, kasvot sumeina ja epätarkkoina. Isä, selkä selvästi Matthewiin päin ja naisen itkua taustalla. Seuraava kuva oli monen vuoden päästä, häntä muutaman päivän vanhemman pojan kanssa. Pojan nimeä Matthew ei koskaan kuullut, tiesi vain tämän olevan rikkaan perheen ainut lapsi. Muistot loppuivat hyvin äkkiä, ärsyttävän piippauksen tehdessä tietä Matthewin päähän.

Matthew ei tiennyt äänen alkuperää, hän muisti vain sen toisen pojan puhuneen jotain valkoisesta huoneesta ja ärsyttävästä piippauksesta. Poika saattoi puhua jostain sairaalasta, koko sana oli tosin Matthewille tuntematon. Olisikohan hänkin sairaalassa? Mutta se ei ollut mahdollista, hän oli köyhä, eikä heitä tuettu niin yleisillä asioilla kuin sairaalahoito.

Se ei häirinnyt Matthewia kauaa, sillä nyt hän alkoi nähdä muistikuvia tappajaroboteista, eikä se ollut ihana näky. Matthew yritti päästä pois näyistä. Vähitellen hänen näkökenttänsä alkoi muuttua vaaleammaksi, kunnes se oli kokonaan valkoinen. Lopulta poika sai vaivoin avattua silmäluomensa, kohdatakseen vain punaisenväriset silmät. Matthew jäi tuijottamaan silmiä, saamatta ääntä suustaan ja jos olisikin, ei sieltä olisi tullut mitään järkevää.

* * *

A/N:Varmasti maailman surkein prologi. Mutta armahtakaa silti kärsivää, tämä on ensimmäinen ficci jonka kirjoitan ja julkaisen. Enkä suuremmin osaa käyttää tätä sivustoa *Shot*, mutta julkaisen tämän silti. Ei hyvää päivää... Eikä sen puoleen, muistikirjassa käsinkirjoitettuna tämä näytti pidemmältä TT_TT Ja palautetta saa antaa, vaikka sitten täynnä haukkumista, mutta silti :)


	2. Chapter 2

**T. TAF – Tulevaisuuden pahuus**

A/N:Uusi luku, jonka toivon olevan parempi kuin edellinen … Prologi oli nyt mitä oli, parempaa en saanut, mutta tämä luku on toivottavasti parempi. Parhaillaan olen lomalla toisessa kaupungissa, mutta kone on mukana.

**Hetalia ei (vieläkään) kuulu minulle.**

* * *

Gilbert huokaisi raskaasti, katsellessaan muita huoneessa olijoita. Lopulta katse pysähti vieressä makaavaan poikaan. He olivat kolme tuntia sitten pelastaneet pojan robottijen metallisista käsistä, eikä tämä ollut vieläkään herännyt.

Mies oli edelleen jokseenkin ärtynyt muille edelleen. Hän oli jo viikon ajan puhunut sektorilla kuusi olevasta uhrista, mutta kukaan muu ei ollut huomannut mitään. Ja tässä sitä ollaan, heillä oli vahingoittunut uhri sektorilta kuusi. Jos he olisivat törmänneet poikaan eilen, tai jos Gilbert olisi edes päästetty ulos tarkistamaan tilanne, ei tilanne olisi nyt tämä.

Huoneen raskas hiljaisuus rikkoutui pojan mumahtaessa jotain epämääräistä. Kaikkien huoneessa olijoiden katse kääntyi poikaan, odottaen melkein tämän nousevan istumaan. Siitä huolimatta poika ei näyttänyt muita merkkejä heräämisestä. Gilbert huokaisi uudelleen ja laski katseensa maahan.

Hän ei ollut koko aikana liikkunut mihinkään pojan viereltä, vaikka hänen ystävänsä, Antonio ja Francis, yrittivätkin saada hänet liikkumaan. Vartin kuluttua huoneesta lähtivät kaikki muut paitsi Alfred, Francis ja hän. Francisin Gilbert ymmärsi, toinen mies vahti häntä. Mutta Alfredia hän ei tahtonut ymmärtää, kai se johtui hänen sankari-pakkomielteestä

Kauaa kolmikko ei vaihdellut katseita, kun Gilbert tunsi sohvalla liikkeen. Poika näytti lähemmäs hätääntyneeltä, siltä kuin yrittäisi jotain. Gilbert nojautui pidemmälle pojan puoleen ja jäi katselemaan tätä. Poika räpsäytti nopeasti silmiään, ennen kuin avasi ne kokonaan. Gilbert jäi katsomaan pojan silmiä melkein lumoutuneena.

* * *

Yksinkertaisesti niitä olisi voinut sanoa sinisiksi, mutta Gilbertin mieleen tulvi monenlaisia sanoja kuvaamaan pojan silmiä. Haalean violetit, mutta kaikista eniten ne muistuttivat sireeniä, ohdaketta tai laventelia. Poika ei suuremmin tuntunut ihailevan Gilbertin silmiä, sen verran hätääntyneeltä poika näytti.

''Gilbert! Sinä järkytät 'äntä'' Francis sanoi ja veti Gilbertiä taaksepäin koko voimalla, saaden albiinon ystävänsä kauemmas pojasta.

Sillä välin Alfred hiippaili pojan eteen, kasvoilla se normaali leveä hymy. Hänen hymynsä vain leveni, kun hän näki pojan.

''Se on Mattie!'' Alfred hihkaisi kovaan ääneen ja halasi poikaa koko voimalla.

* * *

Matthew oli iloinen, kun punaviolettiset silmät omaava mies vedettiin kauemmas hänestä. Mutta heti sen jälkeen Matthew kuuli niin nopean huudon, ettei ehtinyt rekisteröidä sitä, ennen kuin hän tunsi käsivarret itsensä ympärillä. Halaus tuli voimalla, joka sai Matthewin hengityksen salpautumaan.

Hän tiesi, että oli ennenkin kokenut samanlaisen halauksen. Poika kertasi muistojaan, ennenkuin muisti pojan, jonka kanssa oli sillointällöin leikkinyt.

''Mattie?'' Francis kysyi, niin, ettei Gilbert ehtinyt kysyä samaa asiaa.

Alfred kääntyi katsomaan kahta muuta miestä vieressään ja hymyili leveästi. Nuori mies nyökkäsi ja tajusi vasta silloin päästää Mattie-paran pois halauksestaan. Poika veti välittömästi happea keuhkoihinsa, ennen kuin käänsi päänsä kahteen muuhun.

''Eli nimesi on siis Mattie?'' Francis kysyi, sillä hänestä tuntui, ettei Gilbert loppujenlopuksi saa ääntä suustaan.

''Oi-Oikeastaan se on Matthew'' Matthew selitti ja laski katseensa maahan, kuin miettiäkseen jotain.

Francis vilkaisi nopeasti Gilbertiä todeten tämän olevan täysin lamaantunut kuultuaan Matthewin äänen. Francis virnisti omalaatuisesti, mutta kääntyi silti katsomaan Matthewia uudelleen. Samalla Francis näki Alfredin, joka näytti myös lamaantuneelta, sillä Mattie ei olekkaan Mattie, vaan Matthew.

''Ennen, kuin ehdit kysyä mitään, olet tukikohdassamme'' Francis aloitti mahdollisimman rauhallisesti. Tilanne ei ollut uusi, Francis oli ollut alusta asti mukana vapaustaistelijoissa. Uudet tulokkaat olivat usein tietynlainen piristys arkeen, riippuen tosin aivan tulokkaiden luonteesta.

''Olemme vapaustaistelijoita, jos sitä mietit'' Alfred hihkaisi taustalta, saaden Matthewin huomion kiinnittymään sinne. Keskustassa ollessaan Matthew oli kuullut vapaustaistelijoista, heistä ei tunnuttu tykättävän kovinkaan paljoa.

Matthew ei ymmärtänyt täysin vapaustaistelijoiden tavoitetta, hän ei varmaankaan haluaisikaan aivan heti. Matthew nyökkäsi äänettömästi ja käänteli katsettaan edestakaisin kolmessa miehessä.

''Virallinen nimi on Team against the future, yksinkertaisesti TAF, nimi on muinaista kieltä'', Francis aloitti, ''Ja sinusta tulee yksi jäsen myös''

Matthew jäi katsomaan Francista melkein järkyttyneenä. Hän ei koskaan ollut edes koskenut aseeseen, eikä hänen näkönsä ollut mikään parhain. Kyllä hän kauas näki ihan hyvin, muttei lähelle.

''Opastamme sinua kyllä'', Alfred tokaisi ja hymyili lohduttavasti Matthewille.

Francis hymyili myös ja veti Matthewin takaisin selälteen sohvalle.

''Sinun pitää levätä''

Matthew nyökkäsi vaiteliaasti ja käänsi katseensa kattoon. Se oli maalattu valkoiseksi. Muutenkaan huone ei näyttänyt samanlaiselta kuin ne, joita Matthew oli nähnyt. Huoneen päävärit olivat tumma puu, punainen ja valkoinen.

''Al. Jää sinä Matthewin kanssa tänne ja vahdi, että hän lepää'' Francis sanoi, kiskoessaan Gilbertiä perässään ulos huoneesta.

Blondi mies pidätteli nauruaan, sillä ei koskaan ennen ollut nähnyt Gilbertiä näin vaivautuneena, sen jälkeen, kun selvisi se, että Liz oli nainen.

''Selvä'' Alfred puoliksi huutahdi, tajutessaan sen, että saisi olla Mattien kanssa kahden. Toisin kuin Matthew, vanhempi poika muisti hyvin toisen kanssa vietetyn ajan.

''Ja hänen täytyy levätä, joten olet hiljaa'' Francis sanoi topakasti, ennen kuin sulki oven. Alfred katsoi hetken ovea ja näytti sen jälkeen kieltään, hyvin lapsellisesti. Matthew ei kiinnittänyt siihen enää huomiota, vaan oli sulkenut silmänsä ja nukahtanut.

* * *

A/N: Tässä vois kuvitella, että tarinan köyhä väki elää n.1700 lukua tulevaisuudessa ja rikkaat taas sitä tulevaisuutta. Uutta jaksoa aloin jo kirjoittamaan, mutta sitä voi odotella vasta melkein elokuussa. Koulun alun jälkeen varmaankin luku/viikko, joten nopeeseen päivitykseen ei kannata tottua :D Ja nuo kappaleviivat on vingsallaan, sillä tää kirjotusohjelma ja ff ei oo mun puolella molemmat...


	3. Chapter 3

**T. TAF – Tulevaisuuden pahuus**

A/N: En ole kuollut! Vaikka lähellä oli . . . Miten on mahdollista, että luku myöhästyi yli 25 päivää? No, ainakin mulla on hyvät syyt. Ensimmäisenä on se, että makoilin sairaalassa jonkin aikaa, sillä humalaiset kuskit. Ja toinen on se, että meijän talo paloi. Sinne meni kaikki, kaikki, tarinoiden muistiinpanot, kuvat ja muut tärkeät. Enkä nytkään ole omalla koneella, vaan kirjaston. Olin täysin unohtanut tämän tarinan, kunnes huomasin sähköpostissani ilmoituksia tähän liittyen (Kiitos vaahtokarkkipallo !).

Ja mahdolliset valitukset kirjoitusvirheitä voitte lähettää suoraan lähimpään kirjastoon...

**Hetalia ei kuulu minulle.**

* * *

Gilbert päätyi Francisin raahaamana ulos huoneesta. Käytävä oli tyhjä, vaikka viereisistä huoneista kuuluikin puhetta. Gilbert oli herännyt lamaannuksestaan ja osasi vain miettiä sitä, mitä Francisin päässä liikkui tämän hymyillessä niin leveästi.

Tai ei, Gilbert ei todellakaan halunnut tietää mitä Francisin päässä liikkui.

Hetken blondi raahasi vielä ystäväänsä, ennen kuin Gilbert veti kätensä hyvin hienovaraisesti pois Francisin otteesta.

''Osaan kävellä itsekkin'' Gilbert mutisi erittäin epämahtavasti.

''Ei paljoa siltä vaikuttanut, Gil 'yvä'' Francis vastasi ja jatkoi matkaa vihellellen. Gilbert huokaisi raskaasti, ennen kuin kiri hänen ja blondin välin parilla nopealla loikalla.

''Minne menemme?'' Gilbert kysyi kävellessään ystävänsä vierellä. Francis vilkaisi toista silmänurkastaan ja hymähti.

''Käymme kertomassa muille Matthewin 'eränneen ja minä jatkan Artieni 'uoneeseen'' Francis hymähti. Gilbert ei viitsinyt huomauttaa siitä, että Arthur saattaisi lyödä, jos kuulisi saman lauseen. Eikä vaan saattaisi, vaan löisi.

''Missä huoneessa he edes ovat?''

''Uskottavasti oleskeluhuoneessa. Toki varmasti muuallakin, mutta tärkeimmät varmaan siellä'' Francis totesi ja kohautti olkapäitään, ilmaistaakseen, ettei tiedä enempää. Gilbert tyytyi nyökkäämään, vaikka yleensä olisi vastannut jotain kunnollista.

Kaksikko saapui kerroksen ylempänä olevaan oleskeluhuoneeseen. Huoneessa olivatkin melkein kaikki, paitsi ne, jotka olivat hoitamassa tehtävää ja treenaamassa.

He kävelivät suoraan Gilbertin pikkuveljen eteen. Tavallaan Ludwig oli ottanut tukikohdan johtajan paikan. Joten hän oli paras vaihtoehto kertoa pojan heräämisestä.

''Hei Luddy, poika heräsi. Hänen nimensä on Matthew, eikä vaikuta kärsivän pahoista haavereista. Käytöksestä päätellen ei sovi rynnäkköryhmään, ujohko'' Gilbert selitti, yrittäen pitää asiallisen käytöksen päällä, ettei kuulisi valituksia siitä.

''Ahaa. Ketään sopivaa kouluttajaa hänelle?'' Ludwig kysyi näyttämättä enempää kiinnostusta. Gilbert pyöräytti silmiään. Hänen tehtävänsä ei ollut miettiä pojalle sopivaa kouluttajaa.

''Se ei kuulunut tehtäviini viime tarkastuksella. Mutta jos on pakko, poika vaikutti pitävän Frannysta'' Gilbert vastasi ja pyöräytti silmiään uudelleen näyttävämmin.

Gilbertin selän takana Francis kohotti kulmiaan ja pudisti päätään huomaamattomasti. Ludwig puolestaan nieli vastauksen kokonaisena ja nyökkäsi ymmärtäneenä.

''Siinä tapauksessa Francis voi varmaankin hoitaa tämän''

''Kyllä, voin 'oitaa sen'' Francis vastasi nöyrästi, kohtalonsa hyväksyneenä. Toisaalta, Matthew ei vaikuttanut hankalalta tapaukselta, joten Francis varmasti tulisi pojan kanssa toimeen. Toivottavasti.

Gilbert antoi kasvoilleen kiivetä leveän virnistyksen ja kääntyi ympäri. Mennessään hän taputti Francista olkapäähän, ennen kuin jatkoi matkaansa ulos huoneesta.

Hän mietti hetken, minne suuntaisi. Jos hän menisi ylemmäs, hän päätyisi yhteen Kirklandin perheen yrityksen toimistotiloihin ja sitä paikkaa Gilbert vältteli. Alakerrassa olisivat asuintilat ja siitä alemmas mennessä päätyisi asesaliin ja harjoitteluradalle.

Gilbert ei seissyt kauaa paikallaan, vaan lähti kohti alakertaan vievää hissiä. Hissille suunnatessaan Gilbert melkein törmäsi melkein Lilliin, yhteen sairaanhoitajaan, mutta väistyi nopeasti ja tervehti tyttöä, ennen kuin jatkoi matkaa.

Gilbert asteli hissiin ja painoi yksinkertaisesti -3 merkkiä ja seisahti keskelle suurta hissiä, jonka seinät olivat peiliä. Mies vilkaisi yhtä peiliä ja pörrötti hiuksiaan hieman enemmän. Pian häiritsevä ilmoitusääni kertoi, että Gilbert oli saapunut oikeaan kerrokseen.

Albiino suuntasi suoraan asehuoneeseen, etsien sieltä miellyttävää välinettä. Gilbertin katse kiersi suurta huonetta. Seinillä oli kaikkea, aina käsiaseista jousipyssyihin. Mies ei viitsinyt alkaa tutkia koko salia läpi, vaan nappasi kevyen käsiaseen ja lähti huoneesta ulos.

Useimpiin aseisiin oli asennettu virus, joka tuhosi robotin alle kahdessa sekunnissa. Kyseistä virusta oli suunniteltu aina TAFin alusta lähtien. Tarkemmin vuosiluku olisi neljäkymmentä vuotta, jo edellisten Kirkland sukupolven aikana.

Gilbert asteli ampumaradalle, löytäen sieltä vain kolme miestä. Tino, kiltitä vaikuttava nuori tarkka-ampuja, jonka vihaa on parempi vältellä. Vash, ilmeetön ja kylmä tarkka-ampuja, joka välittää vain ja ainoastaan pikkusiskostaan.

Kolmanteen mieheen Gilbert ei ollut tutustunut, hän tiesi tämän nimen olevan Kaoru ja hänen kohdalla nimitys poika oli sopivampi. Albiino ei kumminkaan välittänyt heistä, vaan käveli suoraan tyhjälle ampumapaikalle ja antoi aseen laulaa.

* * *

Alfred istui tuolilla, katsellen viereisellä sohvalla nukkuvaa Matthewia. Poika näytti melkein samalta kuin silloin, kun hän oli leikkinyt Alfredin kanssa kartanon pihalla. Silloin Matthew oli vielä Alfredin perheelle työskennelleen leipurin ottopoika.

Kuitenkin Alfredin perhe löysi paremman leipurin, joten entinen potkittiin pihalle. Sittemmin Alfred kuuli vain sen, että entisen leipurin talo oli palanut. Kukaan ei tiennyt Matthewista, vaikka uskoivat pojan kuolleen. Alfred ei kuitenkaan uskonut sitä.

Alfred hymyili vähemmän itsekkäästi, muistellen omaa karkaamistaan kotoaan ja TAFin löytämistä. Tavallaan Mattie oli syy, miksi hän suostui liittymään vapaustaistelijoihin. Silloin hän oli uskonut, että Matthew olisi voinut olla myös yksi jäsenistä. Vaikka Alfred ei toista löytänyt, hän päätyi jäämään TAFiin.

''Olen kai vain kapinallinen rikkaan perheen poika'', Alfred mutisi, pyyhkäisten pari hiusta pois Matthewin kasvoilta, ''Mutta mikä on sinun tarinasi?''.

Alfred ei ehtinyt jutella enempää itsekseen, kun kuuli ovelta koputuksen. Blondi kääntyi ovelle, valmiina sanomaan jotain, kun ovi avattiinkin jo. Ovella seisoi Lilli, yksi sairaanhoitajista.

''Hei Alfred. Tulin, koska sain tietää, että poika heräsi'' Lilli aloitti keskustelun kohteliaasti. Alfred nyökkäsi ja osoitti nukkuvaa Matthewia, ilmaisten pojan nukkuvan. Lilli ymmärsi vihjeen ja asteli hiljaa sohvalle, jossa Francis oli aikaisemmin istunut.

Pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen Alfred päätyi aloittamaan keskustelun, kuitenkin niin hiljaa, ettei se häirinnyt nukkuvaa Matthewia.

* * *

''Kaksitoista kirotun vuotta, ettekä te ole edelleenkään löytäneet häntä!'' Nainen huusi, välittämättä arvostaan. Kaikki huoneessa olijat säpsähtivät ja laskivat päätään alemmas.

''Ra-Rauhoittukaa a-arvon rouva. Yritämme pa-parhaamme, mutta hän ei varmaankaan...'' Keskellä salia kumarteleva mies yritti sanoa, mutta naisen huuto keskeytti hänet.

''Hiljaa! Minun pieni lapseni ei ole kuollut!''.

''Rouv...''

''Ei muttia! Te etsitte hänet, tai olet seuraava ammuttava''.

''Kyllä rouva. Heti rouva'' Mies vastasi ja kumarsi vielä kerran, ennen kuin kääntyi ja lähti sotilaat perässään pois salista.

Nainen jäi yksin suureen saliin, vilkaisten ensin tyhjiä paikkoja vierellään. Katse kiersi koko salin ympäri, ennen kuin tavoitti digitaalisen maalauksen. Maalauksessa oli kaunis, melkein tyttömäinen, poika. Nainen antoi liikkuvalle kuvalle surullisen hymyn.

* * *

A/N: Tintintiiiiiii... Aattelin pitkän tauon hyvitykseksi kirjoittaa jonkun ''Poistetut kohtaukset'' miniluvun, miltä kuulostaa? Siihen mulla on yksi vaatimus, aloitan kirjoittamaan sitä heti, kun koossa on viisi arvostelua :)


	4. Poistetut kohtaukset 1

**T. TAF – Tulevaisuuden pahuus**

A/N: Tässä nää nyt olis :) Päädyin kuitenkin siihen, että poistettujen kohtauksien lisäksi tässä on vähän jotain täytepätkiäkin.

Vaahtokarkkipallo – Sen verran pahasti, että muumiota muistutin. Mut sairaalan särkylääkkeet on toimivia :) Ja tavallaan se oli lopun idea, vaikka en ihan oikeasti suunnitellut sen olevan niin selvä... En mä vaan osaa kirjoittaa salaperäistä.

T0K0T0K0 – Olen vaivan samaa mieltä, PruCan saa liian vähän arvostusta! Tältä sivustolta löytyy vain kolme tarinaa, jossa olisi jotain PruCaniin viittaavaa... Ja kyllä, Francis puhuu tietenkin ilman H-kirjainta :) Edellinen luku tosiaankin oli parempi kuin edelliset, sitä kukaan ei voi kiistää.

**Hetalia ei kuulu minulle.**

* * *

-1. luvun alussa-

''Gilbert! Se oli viimeinen luoti!'' Francis huusi ystävälleen, tämän ammuttua vinoon roboteista.

''Älä minua syytä, itse ammuit tölkkejä'' Gilbert mutisi ja pyöräytti silmiään näyttävästi.

''Se olit sinä...''

''E... Kumminkin! Otetaan poika, ennen kuin jostain ilmestyy lisää robotteja'' Gilbert vastasi ja antoi Francisille kunnian napata pojan käsivarsilleen.

Kaksikon jo lähtiessä Gilbert vilkaisi kaatuneisiin roskiksiin ja kohautti olkiaan. Kai se vain oli hyvä, että kujalla sattui olemaan pari kaatunutta roskista, joihin robotit kompastuivat.

Kun kummatkin miehistä katsoivat eteenpäin, nurkan takana seisova Arthur virnisti ja heitti tikarillaan lähelle tullutta robottia päähän.

-2. luku. Gilbertin maininta sektoreista-

''Katso nyt, te väitätte sektoria kuusi tyhjäksi, mutta siellä on joku'' Gilbert väitti kivenkovaan, saaden vastaukseksi vain päänheilautuksia. Gilbert sihahti lyhyesti, marssien huoneesta ulos ja pamauttaen oven kiinni.

'''än ei ole parhaassa vedossa tänään'' Francis totesi ja kohautti olkiaan, nojautuen samalla lähemmäs sektorinäyttöjä.

''Oikeastaan, kuutosessa on joku'' Huoneen nurkasta kuului hiljainen ääni. Kaikki huoneessa olijat kääntyivät katsomaan äänen suuntaan. Puhuja oli Owen Kirkland, sisaruskatraan vanhin.

''Mitä tarkoitat?'' Pitkään hiljaa ollut Ludwig kysyi. Owen ei vastannut mitään, vaan nousi tuolilta ja käveli älytaulun eteen. Brunette avasi näytölle sektorin kuusi kartan, suurentaen sitä.

''Tuossa'' Owen sanoi ja osoitti yhtä pientä kujaa. Muut katsoivat myös, todeten yhteisääneen, etteivät ole kujalla käyneet.

''Selvä. Huomenna Francis ja Gilbert käyvät tarkastamassa sen'' Ludwig totesi ja vilkaisi Francista, kuin käskien ilmoittamaan Gilbertille.

''Selvä, menen kertomaan Gilbertille'' Francis sanoi ja lähti.

-Ja ensimmäinen poistettu kohtaus. Matthewin herääminen-

Matthew avasi silmänsä hitaasti, nähden vain punaiset, ehkä hieman violetit, silmät ja vaaleata ihoa.

Kauaa Matthew ei ehtinyt silmiä katsella, kun taustalla alkoi soida hidas viulunmusiikki.

''Francis!'' Gilbert huusi vihaisena, tunnistettuaan ystävänsä soittoäänen.

''Dèsolè'', Francis vastasi ja etsi puhelintaan, ''Jatkakaa toki!''

-Matthewin herääminen otto 2-

Gilbert tuijotti laventelin sävyisiä silmiä. Albiino sattui kuitenkin huomaamaan Matthewin järkyttyneen ilmeen, eikä pystynyt pidättelemään naurua.

''Kesesesesesee...'' Kaikui hiljaisessa huoneessa.

''Eh?''

''No niin Gilbert. Mene ulos 'uoneesta, kun naurat tuolla tavalla'' Francis huikkasi sohvalta, saaden Gilbertin nauramaan vain kovempaan.

-Hieman äskeisen jälkeen-

Alfred asteli Matthewin viereen, tunnistaen pojan.

''Se on..! Hän... Se... Hän on... Mar.. Math.. Matt... Mattie!'' Alfred hihkaisi ilmoisesti ja ryntäsi halaamaan Mar... Matthewia.

Taustalla Francis iski kätensä otsaansa, onnistuen samalla tiputtamaan Gilbertin lattialle, sillä oli tästä pitänyt kiinni.

''Frannyyy!'' Gilbert parahti kivusta, vähemmän miehisesti.

-Alfredin järkytys-

''Oi-Oikeastaan se on Matthew''

Alfred katsoi järkyttyneenä eteensä.

Mattie on siis Matthew? Alfred ei tahtonut hyväksyä sitä.

Alfred vilkaisi lattialla istuvaa Gilbertiä, välittämättä albiinosta kuitenkaan suuremmin. Ylpeytensä keräten Alfred asteli istumaan takaisin nojatuoliin.

''Ennen, kuin ehdit kysyä mitään, olet tukikohdassamme'' Francis puhui. Alfred veti henkeä, kai hän pystyisi hyväksymään Matthewin, hänhän oli sentään sankari.

A/N: Suunnittelin tästä muuten sillanen järjestelmän, et viiden luvun välein tulee tälläinen. Koska tässä on vaan ensimmäisestä ja toisesta, saatte seuraavassa kolmosesta seiskaan poistetut. Mut sit toiseen asiaan, te saatte ehdotella kohtia, joista voin yrittää kirjoittaa seuraavaan :)

Ja sit omat kommenttini noista:

Ensimmäinen: Kyllä, en todellakaan usko, että Gilbert ja Francis olisivat robotit kaksin voittaneet :D Arthur on nyt vain tuollainen minun tarinoissani, kerää varastaan iskuja muita vastaan.

Toinen: Tietenkin oli pakko tunkea sinne tollanen Kukaan-ei-huomaa-Matthewia kohtaus. Ja Owen(Wales) on mulle yks niistä, jotka huomaa Matthewin, sillä on itsekkin huomaamaton (Yksi oma juttu, sillä enkun opettaja ei muistanu Walesia)

Kolme: Kai kaikki muistaa piirretyissä ne pilalle menneet otokset? Jouduin vahtii serkkuja ja tuli katottuu piirrettyjä, joista idea lähti. Ja jotenki Francis oli luoteva henkilö kirjoitettavaksi häiritsemään tätä kohtausta.

Neljä:Äsken jo selitinki kaiken :)

Viisi: Joskus yöllä kirjotin ilman inspiä, jotenki tykkään kirjottaa Alfredin unohtamassa Matthewin nimen :3 Ja tietenki Gilbertiin sattuu.

Kuusi: Ei ole mun kirjoittama! Löysin sen vaan mun vihosta, jonne näitä kirjoitan. Käsialasta päätellen se on mun veljen, joka on myös hetalisti (!)


End file.
